


"I like you too,"

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crush on Harry and finally decides to tell him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's lexi thanks for reading this. it's late and i'm tired and sorry if some parts don't flow as well as they should. the idea just kind of came to me idk but it's a oneshot so hope you like it! thanks for your feedback :)

Louis straightened his shirt as he looked in the mirror. He was about to leave for his job at the bookstore. He didn’t mind being a bookstore clerk; after all he did love books. To Louis, going to work was mainly about books.. Sure, it was nice to be around something he loved all day, but it was more than that. He didn’t like to admit it, but the best part of going to work was seeing Harry.

Louis had first met Harry when he applied for a job at the bookstore. From the minute they met they had always been really close. And over those last 2 years, Louis had never looked at Harry as more than a friend.

\--------------

Louis grabbed his cup of tea and snuggled into Harry’s side on the couch. It was Friday night, HarryandLouis night. They always hung out on the weekends, usually just snuggling and watching movies. Tonight, Harry had insisted on Love Actually. The two always enjoyed each other’s company, especially on the weekends when they were off work and could do whatever they wanted.

Louis gently lifted Harry’s arm from around his shoulders and sat up. Harry watched as Louis raised the tea to his lips and took a small sip. Louis looked so adorable. Then again, when didn’t he look adorable.? With his oversized sweaters and baggy sweatpants, the fringe that just covered his long eyelashes, his sparkling blue eyes. Harry especially loved it when Louis wore his clothes and hoodies. He looked so small in them and Harry loved when he wore it after Louis and it smelled like him. He didn’t realize how intently he was staring at Louis until he commented. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis inquired with a wave of his hand.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just tired.”

They both quickly turned their heads back toward the tv and continued to watch the film. Neither of them saw each other blushing. Eventually Louis looked up and could see Harry’s eyes starting to get heavy. It was around 2 a.m. by this time and Louis should have probably gone back to his flat, but he figured he might as well spend the night with Harry tonight. Not before long, Louis could hear Harry’s light breathing as he slept. Harry’s arms were wrapped around Louis and his legs rested on the coffee table. Louis snuggled in impossibly closer and rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis looked gently at Harry’s sleeping face and smiled. Louis couldn’t stop watching, the way Harry’s eyelids lightly fluttered in his sleep, the way his chest moved up and down with his breath, the way his mouth curved when Louis moved in closer. This obviously made Louis blush and smile to himself, and he figured it was probably a good thing Harry couldn’t see it. Harry looked so fragile and just.. cute. 

\--------------------

 

Throughout the course of the night Harry had basically wrapped around Louis and the two were practically entwined. Louis woke up at around 4:30 a.m. for a glass of water. As soon as he opened his eyes he knew he couldn’t move, not without disturbing Harry. And he didn’t want to disturb Harry. He didn’t want to lose the look on Harry’s face right now. It was absolutely precious. And again, Louis couldn’t help but smile.

Louis knew he shouldn’t, but by this point he couldn’t deny that he had feelings for Harry. And he showed it. He tried and tried to hide it but he failed. Louis’s feelings were prominent and he knew he should probably tell Harry soon, but he didn’t really know how. He almost knew Harry was straight. He had always seen him talking to girls and when they would flirt he would get nervous. Harry had always been like that; clumsy and nervous. But Louis really liked that about Harry. He thought Harry couldn’t be more adorable. Sure, he was about 6 feet tall, with long legs and big feet. That’s usually not someone’s definition of ‘adorable’, but Louis thought it more than perfectly suited Harry.

Louis’s throat itched for a drink and he took one last glance at Harry’s sleeping face before gently touching his arm.

“Harry? Babe, could you move a little, I’ll be right back,”

“Where.. Louiswhereareyougoing,” he mumbled sleepily.

Louis loved Harry’s sleepy voice. Just another thing on a list of millions. “I’m going to get some water, I’ll be right back.”

Harry sighed and rolled over so that Louis could get out of his grip. “Don’t be long babe, I want to cuddle,” Harry smiled. When Louis made it to the kitchen he quickly poured his water but stayed and thought. Eventually he had made up his mind. He should tell Harry. He couldn’t wait any longer.

He slowly walked back out to the living room holding his water with both hands and his overly-long sleeves falling over his small fingers. “Harry, there’s been something I’ve been wanting and needing to tell you,” Louis said nervously. He sat down on the couch and Harry quickly wrapped himself back around Louis. “Of course, anything babe.”

Louis took a deep breath and spoke as quickly as he could, “Harry, I.. ireallylikeyouandiknowishouldn’tbutireallydoandihaveforawhilenowandiknowyou’reprobablystraightandyouwouldneverbeintomelikethatandi’msorryforthisiknowitmustbe..” Harry grabbed Louis’s cheekbones and pulled him in close until their foreheads were touching. Louis wasn’t breathing. “Louis, I like you too,” he gently brought his lips to Louis’s and they both smiled into the kiss. It was beautiful. Louis’s shoulders un-tensed and he was comfortable again. More than comfortable. 

Harry pulled away and said, “Louis, this may sound a bit forward but I’m thinking we know each other well enough by now to say this.. Would you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. you're fabulous.
> 
> \-- lexi


End file.
